A Lesson in Confidence
by AurorAngel
Summary: Rosmerta is feeling old, Ginny is feeling nieve. They teach each other an important lesson in self-confidence.  Warnings:consensual underage sex adult and minor , femslash.  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK owns not I!

Author's notes: If Rosmerta seems kinda different it's because I used the movie version instead of the book. She seemed to have more attitude in the movie and would make for a better story (and better sex ;)

Normally Ginny loved Hogsmeade trips but today she felt a twisting in her stomach that made her seriously consider turning back. She walked with Hermione, Harry and Ron just ahead of them jabbered about Quidditch. Several times Ginny slowed planning to turn around but her Gryffindor courage forced her onward.

Sensing something wasn't right Hermione whispered her concern not wanting to draw the boy's attention. "Something wrong, Gin?"

Ginny took a calming breath not looking at her.

"Ginny? You seem tense, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, great." Ginny put on the brightest smile she could manage and knew she wasn't fooling the brightest witch at Hogwarts. But Hermione seemed to understand she didn't want to talk about it and didn't pry.

That was one of the many things Ginny loved about Hermione. That and her kindness, her intelligence, the sweet smell of her hair, the list went on and on.

She was glad Hermione had dropped the crush she had had on Ron. Even if Ginny couldn't have her she didn't think she could stand it if her own brother did.

"Hey." Harry stopped, letting them catch up. "Who's up for a butterbeer?"

Ginny shivered but it had nothing to do with the newly falling snow. She knew this was coming but she'd been hoping to put it off for as long as possible. Unknowingly she stopped walking.

"How about it, Ginny? Coming?" Hermione called out to her throwing a smile her way and Ginny was unable to decline.

888888888888888

Rosmerta looked out from behind the bar watching all the students filing in, laughing with each other, finding quiet corners to snog in. They all seemed so happy, so young.

She'd been feeling rather old lately. Nothing had brought it on, not really. Rosmerta was happy with her life. Things were as she liked, she was healthy and fit, single, had friends, her sex life had never had a dry spell, but something was making her feel undesirable.

It had more to do with how she viewed herself she was sure. She got plenty of offers, some flattering, others warranting the drunkards' removal. Either way she wasn't herself and she just wanted to go back to her normal bordering on cocky confidence.

888888888888888

"Here, I'll go order for..." Ron began eagerly but Ginny cut him off.

"No. Let me." She scrambled up before anyone could question her.

"Here, let me help."Hermione pushed her chair back as if making to stand.

"No, no, stay there Hermione, I'll handle it." Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw the strange looks exchanged by her friends. Her brother, obviously annoyed with her, started to sulk.

What was she doing? Ginny had no idea. No plan. It was insane. What could she possibly say to get what she wanted, what she needed?

Her heart was racing as she approached the bar. Madam Rosmerta smiled sweetly down at her. "What can I get ya?"

Ginny took a loud prepping breath. "Um... four butterbeers, please." When Rosmerta bent low to retrieve the tankards from below the counter Ginny shivered as the older woman's breasts nearly spilt from her blouse. Glancing up Rosmerta caught her looking and smiled knowingly.

She gave Ginny the butterbeers the smile never leaving her lips. Taking them Ginny paused a moment. "Uh..."

Rosmerta quirked her eyebrow waiting for something more. Ginny panicked. "Uh... thank you."

She left quickly feeling she'd blown her chance. Ever since she'd heard Rosmerta liked women she knew she wanted her to be her first. An older, skilled witch to teach her, to prepare her for others. For Hermione she hoped.

It wasn't long before they finished but it felt like an eternity to Ginny. An eternity of keeping her eyes lowered and having the paranoid feeling she was being watched.

Just before they exited Ginny got a sudden boost of annoyance with herself. She was never this afraid of boys why was she afraid of this woman?

"Look, you guys go ahead. I see someone I want to say hi to." Ginny stepped away from them and waited until they were out of sight before she approached the bar once more.

888888888888888

Oh shit. She was coming back. That Weasley girl. Rosmerta shifted uncomfortable crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. Then, realizing she was giving the girl a more tempting view straightened back up just as Ginny reached her. She tried to give her a normal friendly smile, the feelings of her body fighting with the workings of her head.

Ginny remained quiet for far too long, during this time Rosmerta allowed her eyes to trail down her long red hair. It looked so soft.

"I... heard you like women." Ginny finally managed.

"I think, dear, I'm a little old for you." Rosmerta smiled apologetically, inwardly berating herself for her sudden uncharacteristic propriety.

"No."

Rosmerta looked back up at the red-haired girl. Admiring her persistence she decided to hear her out.

"I've fumbled with boys at school, I want a woman who knows what she's doing, one to teach me. Please."

The older woman watched her intently. Though she said please there was no trace of begging to be found anywhere in her voice or manner.

"Don't ya think your first should be someone special?" she asked trying to be reasonable as she felt her desire for the young girl growing.

"I don't care about my first; it's the last that matters to me. My soul mate."

Really she couldn't argue with Ginny's more romantic and far more enjoyable view of things. Truthfully she knew all along she couldn't win, Ginny Weasley really was a charming girl. But to ease her guilt she had to at least try to put up a fight.

She leaned forward on the counter her head in her hand closing her eyes as she tried to think. It seemed to her Ginny knew she was winning as she soon felt soft fingers travel lightly along her arm. They moved to brush back her hair and she shivered at the touch. It'd been so long since someone was so gentle with her.

Opening her eyes she looked into Ginny's and melted. She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Can you get out of school…?"

Ginny nodded grinning widely.

"Safely? I don't want anything to happen to ya because of me."

Ginny nodded more. "Yeah, I know lots of ways. Fred and George are my brothers you know."

Rosmerta smiled and nodded, she knew them, everyone did.

"Tonight then, 2:30. Meet me here." She looked the girl over, she seemed so young. "How old are ya anyway?"

"Fifteen." Ginny looked nervous answering. Rosmerta let out a loud breath shaking her head. "Just keep quiet. Remember you could get a detention but I could end up in Azkaban for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing around the empty street Ginny stayed hidden beneath Harry's secretly borrowed invisibility cloak. The Three Broomsticks looked dark and uninviting in the middle of the night but she knew who was waiting inside. She hoped she didn't change her mind.

Unsure what she was supposed to do she tried the door, it opened. Entering she closed the door removing the cloak and was in almost complete darkness.

"Who's there?" a quiet voice called out from the shadows.

"Ginny." She squeaked, not liking this setup. A wand was lit and she saw Madam Rosmerta standing in a far doorway. Ginny gasped as she saw the thin almost transparent nightgown she was wearing that seemed to hug her every curve.

"Come here dear, or have you changed your mind?" Ginny thought she sounded a tad hopeful and a bit afraid at the same time.

Ginny shook her head then realized it was probably too dark to be seen so she whispered, "no." She followed the curvy woman into a back hall and up a flight of stairs that led to her private rooms.

"Stay quiet; there are people in the rooms upstairs."

They entered a warm room lit by a fireplace. Most of the room was taken up by a large draped bed. Ginny stood awkwardly, starting to get nervous. Not because of what she was doing but because it was so planned. It was hard to start that way, she preferred there to be passion, a desperate need.

Rosmerta closed and magically locked the door, then sent up a silencing charm on the room. She checked the curtains were fully closed and when she turned back to face her all of Ginny's previous fears were gone.

Watching the curvy figure walk towards her, swaying her hips, Ginny could see her nipples already hard through her thin nightgown. Ginny needed her.

She sat on the bed and Ginny joined her. "Ginny, if at any time ya change your mind… I am old enough to be…"

"What, my mum?" Ginny laughed and pulled the older woman to her bringing their lips together.

888888888888888

Rosmerta was quick to respond dragging Ginny down onto the bed she half covered her body with her own. Feeling Ginny's hands running along her body she moaned into her mouth. Shit, this girl knew what she was doing. True she was more experienced now but at fifteen she'd never have known the things Ginny seemed to.

She kissed down Ginny's neck and nipped a little at the flesh there then licking to sooth it. Ginny let out a soft moan and rubbed her body up against Rosmerta's adding fuel to her desire.

The soft freckled skin felt so good beneath her fingertips and she wanted more of it. She lifted her up so she was sitting and undressed her. They kissed, breaking it only to slip Ginny's blouse over her head. Rosmerta ran her hands down Ginny's bare back and slide them down her jeans gripping her tight arse. For a moment Rosmerta worried hers wouldn't be nearly as tight when Ginny felt it but the moment was gone as she became lost in Ginny.

Once Ginny's jeans were gone she ran her hands down from her neck across her chest to slide along her stomach. Her lips soon followed stopping at a perky little breast. They weren't very big but the pink nipples stood out at her begging to be touched. Her fingers toyed with one as her mouth closed around another.

Ginny cried out and pushed her chest farther into the touch.

"How…how many have you had?" Ginny asked between pants. Rosmerta raised her head to look down at Ginny. She ran her hands across Ginny's fair skin watching as she shivered.

"Nine cocks." She said with a devious smile. "And you'll make the twelfth woman." She watched Ginny closely to see if she was disturbed by this large number but Ginny whimpered and bucked her hips as if this excited her, so she continued.

"Never one so young as you though. You're my first illegal." She glared at Ginny as if she were a bad influence. "And I was older then you when I started."

Rosmerta let her fingers follow her gaze down to the patch of soft red hair between Ginny's opening thighs. She allowed herself a moment to play there, stroking the softness, watching Ginny squirm before trailing her finger over the girl's clit and down her slit.

Ginny bucked up again and Rosmerta moved to sit closer to the girl sliding her fingers across Ginny's clit once more enticing a moan from deep in Ginny's throat. It was answered with one of her own as Ginny's cry went straight to her own cunt.

"When? How old?" Even with all the teasing Ginny managed to gasp out another question. Rosmerta grinned. It seemed this was a Ginny Weasley version of dirty talk. It turned her on hearing her history.

"Twenty-three."

Ginny moaned and thrashed again so Rosmerta figured she had enough teasing and thrust two fingers between her slick folds. Ginny whimpered and wiggled before gasping out another sentence.

"Oh… you must have been busy these last ten years."

Rosmerta threw her head back and laughed knowing Ginny had purposely got her age wrong. "You flatter me."

She dived down into Ginny harder than before, making her thrash wildly beneath her. She delighted in hearing the little moans and sighs the girl made knowing she was the cause of them. She didn't feel the years anymore, didn't feel they mattered as Ginny screamed her name with her release. Not as long as she had such a sweet girl… woman clutching to her, pulling her down for a searing kiss.

888888888888888

Fuck, she knew Rosmerta would be amazing. She had so much experience. Ginny only hoped she wouldn't disappoint. Rising from the bed she pulled the other woman into another deep kiss allowing her hands to wonder. They traveled across the smooth tanned skin, so different from Ginny's.

Ginny's hand found her way into Rosmerta's wild blonde curls, holding her close as their tongues danced together. Her other hand found a full breast, far larger than her own. Ginny wanted to feel them better, pulling away slightly she ran both her hands down Rosmerta's chest and pulled away the thin fabric.

Grasping both breasts she kneaded them softly but with increasing urgency as her desire grew. Looking up to meet the older woman's eyes she found them closed her head tossed back in bliss. Ginny watched in awe as her chest heaved with her labored breathing, knowing it was brought on by her.

Ginny leaned in and ran her tongue across a nipple and was rewarded with a gasp. She did the same to the other, licking and sucking. Rosmerta grabbed her head and held her to her chest. Ginny thought there was no better place to be then nestled right where she was, tasting every inch of flesh she could as she took pride in the gasps and soft moans she was coaxing from the older, far more experienced woman.

She trailed her kisses lower across a slim, soft stomach down to the shapeliest hips Ginny had ever seen. Her lips found the inside of sweet, cream-covered thighs. Ginny licked up to the womanhood spread out before her. Drawn in by the spicy, musky scent, she licked along her opening and was surprised when Rosmerta's hips lifted of their own accord.

Holding her down she dived into her, her tongue entering her folds. She tried to catch as much as she could of her cream and with it on her tongue rose to her clit. Circling it with her lips she flicked it with her tongue.

The sounds of the writhing woman beneath her made Ginny drip again with her own desire. An unused hand of Ginny's slid down between her own folds to tease her throbbing clit.

Rosmerta's eyes widened as she saw Ginny touch herself, then dropped closed, letting out a choked gasp she arched her back and Ginny felt her shiver before collapsing.

After a few more licks for good measure Ginny crawled up the bed to lie beside the woman she'd just shared so much with. Rosmerta hugged her to her and Ginny laid her head on the older woman's soft bosom. She stroked Ginny's hair for some time and Ginny felt like purring.

"Ya know," Rosmerta whispered after a few moments. "You're amazing. Ya might try using your talents on that Granger girl, she likes ya."

Ginny looked up at her questioningly and Rosmerta laughed. "Earlier, when you was here with your friends, she couldn't take her eyes off ya."

Ginny felt as if her grin could split her face. She nestled back into the warmth of the older woman. Tomorrow she would speak to Hermione.


End file.
